Sweet as Cherries
by lillyannp
Summary: The Japanese say that you have three faces. The first face, you show the world. The second, you show to those close to you. And the third is the truest reflection of who you are. I always thought that I only had two faces; the one that I showed to the world as a heiress and the one that those close to me knew. What I didn't realize back then was how one decision could destroy it.
1. A Talk

_**Disclaimer: This literary work was only written for fun. It is a fanfiction and I only own my OC s. The other characters belong to Bisco Hatori as she is the creator of Ouran High School Host Club.**_

 ** _My original characters are not based on any real people, alive or dead._**

* * *

 **Sweet as** **Cherries**

I grasped the cold handle of the door...

''May I come in, Mutti ?''

I had always called my grandmother that. 'Mutti' didn't seem suitable for my mother, who I had called 'Mama'.

''Yes.''

...And pushed.

The beige curtains were drawn, masking the sunlight that would have poured in. The spacious room was dark, not even a lamp being turned on. The frail figure that inhabited the king-sized bed was trying to sit up. I rushed over to help her.

My grandmother, Elsbeth Schwarzwald, had been a stern woman with a lot of rules. She wasn't very good at showing or dealing with emotions, especially with her sons. Although, apparently when I came along, she was able to open up more.

''Danke, Liebling,'' my grandmother said. She was now resting comfortably against the headrest, propped up by pillows.

''You wished to see me,'' I stated.

''Yes.''

''May I ask why?''

''Your questions will be answered in due course, Helena. Patience...is a very important thing. First, tell me, what do you know about your relatives?''

''Relatives?'' I echoed hesitantly.

''Yes, on your mother's side.''

My mother had been Japanese. As far as I knew, all of my relatives on my mother's side were in Japan. Apparently, my mother had 'eloped' with my my father to Germany. Her parents had already arranged her marriage with someone else, but she had fallen in love with my dad, and decided to go with him.

I told my grandmother so.

''Hmmm...'' she agreed.'' Well, I'm going to tell you more.''

My eyes widened. My mother didn't have any contact with her family ever since she left Japan. Or so she told me. Whenever I had asked her about them, she would steer off topic. I suppose it still hurt.

''Well, your mother was an only child. And yes, she did come from a prestigious family. They own a pharmaceutical company and also manufacture medical equipment. As you are already aware, your mother 'eloped' -for lack of a better word- with Julius, your father. Now, here is the more...serious part. Your grandfather, your mother's father...has recently had a heart attack.'' She paused for the implications of that to set in.

My mother was an only child. She was now...dead. Her parents owned a company. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I, her only child, would be the next heir. Unless, of course, her parents had already written it off to someone else, which was highly unlikely. But seeing that my mother had disgraced her family was enough to disown her...

''Helena,'' my grandmother tentatively began,''they have decided to make you their next heir. You are their blood after all.''

I exhaled through my nose. I knew what she would say next.

''As you have never met your maternal grandparents, they have invited for you to go to Japan. After thinking about it, I said 'yes.' After all, I have been seeing you since you were born. They don't even know what you look like. Although, I did send some pictures.''

''You mean Uncle Augustus did,'' I said with a slight smile, despite the severity of the situation that I had been placed in. My grandmother chuckled.

Even though my grandmother was very good at learning things, she was still hesitant with technology.

Mutti's chuckling soon came to bouts of coughing. I quickly filled a glass with water and handed it to her. She drank it all and eased back onto the pillows.

''You should rest now,'' I told her.

She nodded.

I turned to go.

''Helena?''

''Yes?''

''Hanabanashii. That's your mother's surname.''

* * *

 _Hi, I'm Lillyannp. You might know me because I'm a frequent reviewer of some of the stories that appear on for Ouran High School Host Club._

 _There are some German words in the story. The translations are as follows:_

 ** _Mutti-Mom_**

 ** _Danke-Thanks_**

 ** _Liebling-Dear_**

My profile picture (Lilies) and this story's picture (Cherries) is from Google Images.


	2. Chocolate Croissants

**Chocolate Croissant**

The maids came into my room and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight pour in. The sun was in my face and I groaned. I was definitely a Faulpelz* regarding sleep.

''Please, Miss Helena,wake up,'' one of the maids tried to wake me.

''Ja*, ja, I'll get up in five minutes,'' I muttered.

She left me alone but the other maid, Maria, said sternly,'' five minutes, okay?''

''Okay,'' I muttered sleepily into my comfy pillow.

* * *

When I finally did wake up and went downstairs, I was greeted with the smell of freshly baked pastries. _Uncle Augustus..._

Augustus Schwarzwald was a tall man with greying honey blonde hair and the same periwinkle blue eyes that I had. He looked a lot like my father, his brother, Julius. I remember he told me that when they were little, they were mistaken as twins. In fact, uncle Augustus was two years older than my father.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, there was a plate with two chocolate croissants and a cup of coffee in front of me. I took the cup, inhaling the scent of the strong coffee.

''Mutti* told me about your move,'' uncle said.

''Oh.''

There was no more to say. My uncle and I had become quite close after I had lost my parents. Even though he was older, Uncle Augustus hadn't wanted to take over the company and said that he preferred running a bakery. So instead, Papa had taken over and left uncle to his own devices. We only used to see him at important occassions, like Christmas and Easter and other family gatherings. It was only after that fateful accident that uncle had moved permanently into our main family home here in the outskirts of Stuttgart.

''Apparently, you're going in two months,'' uncle commented.

''What?'' I hadn't been listening, thinking back to when we had all used to gather during those long ago Christmases, when Mama and Papa had been alive.

'' You're leaving for Japan in two months.''

''Two months?''

Then-

''Argh! How am I supposed to go to Japan in two months without even knowing the language?'

''Exactly. That's why Mutti told me to get a private Japanese tutor for you.''

I blinked. Once, twice. Great.

''In fact, he's waiting for you in the foyer,'' my uncle said, smiling deviously. As for me, I knew that something bad was in store for me. Uncle didn't smile like that often.

* * *

After two hours of drilling the basics of Japanese into my head, my Japanese tutor, Mr. Nakamura, or Nakamura-sensei* as he told me to call him, had left. This allowed me to have the rest of the morning to myself.

I climbed the ornate stairs to the first floor where my bedroom was located. Opening the door, I stepped inside and looked around. The carpets felt very soft under my feet and the overflowing bookshelves at the far end of the wall beckoned to me. The king-sized bed had already been made by the maids. Beside it was a bedside table with a beautiful stained glass lamp. To the left of the large room was a coffee table surrounded by leather couches.

I would be leaving the place I called home in two months and be totally uprooted to a new culture, language and people. Sighing deeply, I moved to the coffee table in the left of the room to grab my phone. Even though it had been a few days since Mutti had told me about my move, I had neglected to tell my friends about it. This was mainly because I could already picture their reactions. Sighing again, I unlocked my phone, clicked the contacts list and scrolled through to my best friends' names : Katja Lehmann and Renate Muller.

Katja was a short girl with likewise short dark hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. Her parents were doctors but they had a chain of hospitals across Germany. Renate, unlike Katja, was tall with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her father was a shareholder in some companies across Europe. I had met both of them at Brunhilde Academy, a ''private educational establishment for young women,'' as it had said on the school website. The school which I was no longer a student of. Mutti had pulled me out after the school had closed for the Christmas holidays. Both of my friends didn't know this either. Well, at the time, neither did I.

''Hello?'' I asked hesitantly.

''Helly!'' They both screamed in unison.

I cringed. Both girls insisted on calling me 'Helly' instead of my normal name. It was not my preferred nickname.

''Yes?'' To rebuke them for calling me 'Helly' would only result in more of it. And then I frowned.

''Katja... have you been eating chocolate?'' Katja was usually the less outspoken of the two, but she was very sarcastic when she opened her mouth. To get her to scream meant only one thing: either she had eaten chocolate or drunk some coffee.

''Yep.''

I sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell them.

''We're having so much fun in Switzerland, Helly, you really should have come with us.''

Renate and Katja had gone with both of their families to Switzerland for the holidays. They had invited me to go with them, but I had declined. I had thought it more important to spend Christmas time with the remaining family I had, especially after my parents had passed away so recently, and even more so when I heard that I was going to go to Japan.

''Um, the reason I called you guys is a bit serious...Mutti has had me pulled out of school. I won't be returning after the Christmas holidays.''

Silence.

''WHAT?'' Renate's voice rose to a shriek.

''Wait, you're moving? Why?''

''Wait, wait, let me explain. I'm going to Japan. To visit my grandparents, you know, on Mama's side.''

''WHAT?'' That was Renate again.''You're going half way around the world? To damn Japan? Honestly, Helena, couldn't you just visit them over the holidays or something.''

''Well, I could do that,'' I said, nervously biting my lip, and then added quietly,''especially not when my grandad has had a heart attack and they've named me their heir.''

That quietened them.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by someone knocking on my door. I turned around. It was a maid, holding the door slightly ajar.

''I'm sorry, Miss Helena, but lunch will be served soon.''

''Alright. I'll be down in a sec.''

Nodding, the maid closed the door. I turned back to my conversation.

''I'm sorry guys, but I have to go.''

''O.K. but you're not off the hook. You'll have to answer our questions next time we call.''

''O.k,o.k. Auf Wiederhoren*.''

''Auf Wiederhoren, Helly.''

I smiled fondly and went down for lunch.

* * *

 _Hi, sorry for the late update but hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)_

 _ **Here are the translations for the German and Japanese words:**_

 _ **Faulpelz-** lazy bones_

 _ **Ja-** yes_

 _ **Mutti-** mother, but in this case, it's Helena's grandmother_

 _ **Sensei-** teacher_

 _ **Auf Wiederhoren-** goodbye on the telephone_

 ** _Review Responses:_**

 **Jenny:** **Yes, this is my very first fanfic. Thanks for the advice and the good luck! I'll take it into mind. :)**

 **xxxSerinaxxx:** **Now THAT is a surprise. I have a pairing in mind. Let's see if that's what you readers have in mind too. :)**

 _Thank you all of you that favourited and/or followed this story._


	3. Departures and Arrivals

**Departures and Arrivals**

 _ **Two months later**_

''Goodbye, Mutti, goodbye, Uncle,'' I waved and smiled sadly.

We were standing at a private terminal where my family's private jet was waiting for me.

Sure I'll get to see them during the holidays or they could come over but they were the only family I ever knew, apart from my parents. The prospect of leaving them and venturing out into foreign land seemed less and less inviting.

''Do well in your studies and-''

''Remember to have fun,'' my Uncle interrupted Mutti and she glared at him. I chuckled, and then sighed. I'd be missing them.

''Auf Wiedersehen,* Liebling.*''

''Good luck. Ciao.*

I waved again and walked to the plane.

The time leading up to take-off and my time in the air itself were spent thinking on what I had just done. The seriousness of the matter had refused to settle in even after being clearly told that I was moving to Japan. I was leaving my beloved homeland to a faraway place that I had only heard about. A place that was totally foreign and with a different language and culture.

While my command of the Japanese language _had_ grown, I now realized that it was still rather basic. I had struggled with grasping the idea of honorifics and I couldn't seem to get my head around Japanese etiquette. The bowing and whatnot were all so strange and confusing. There were also a thousand other things that made my stomach tie itself into knots.

And then here I was, being thrust into the world of the Japanese elite.

The notion was a bit more than nauseating. It was downright terrifying.

* * *

After landing in Narita International Airport in Japan, I finally got through arrivals. A man dressed in a chauffeur's uniform greeted me in English.

''Miss Helena Sh-shwar-''

''Yes, that's me,'' I replied in Japanese. I had caught him slightly off guard, I noticed.

''I'm Sekimoto Toshio and I'm your chauffeur. Please, Helena-sama*, this way.''

Saying so, he led me to the limousine. He loaded my luggage into the limo and I got in.

The drive to the Hanabanashii home wasn't that long. My mother's childhood home was located in the outskirts of Tokyo, away from all the noise and bustle of the city. The gate to the mansion was large, black and ornate and opened to a driveway with sakura* trees planted parallel to it on both sides. The end of the driveway circled around a fountain. The fountain had a cupid pulling an arrow across a taut bow, ready to release it. Water gushed out of the cupid's quiver of arrows.

The house itself was both a mixture of Western and Japanese architecture. It was a sprawling mansion with two stories. The roof reminded me of the pagodas that I had seen in various photos before. Whether the inside of the house contained any more Japanese features, like tatami* mats or those sliding paper walls, was to be seen. There seemed to be a sort of walkway running along the perimeter of the house. Despite the slightly curving out roof, the house looked distinctly Western. There were dark brown, wooden beams that supported the house, which reminded me of the Fachwerkhaus* that can be found throughout Germany. I suddenly felt an odd overwhelming feeling wash over me, as if I didn't belong here and yet, at the same time, like I did.

Sekimoto broke me out of my reverie by calling me.

''Helena-sama, we have arrived.''

He got out and opened the door for me.

My palms were getting slightly sweaty at the thought of meeting my maternal grandparents. I had fought to keep the thoughts at bay all through the drive here. Now that I was here, I couldn't prolong it any longer and suddenly, the cool wind that blew, quickly turned hot and humid, almost suffocating me.

As I was getting out, I noticed that the large, front double doors had opened.

Standing there was an elderly woman with grey hair and dark eyes.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. German**

 _ **Mutti-** Mother, in this case Helena's grandmother_

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen-** Goodbye_

 _ **Liebling-** Dear_

 _ **Ciao-** Bye (it's actually Italian, but also used in German)_

 _ **Fachwerkhaus-** A type of German house, a timber-framed house_

 **2\. Japanese**

 _ **Sama-** An honorific used when addressing a person with respect or when addressing a person in a superior position  
_

 _ **Sakura-** Cherry blossom_

 _ **Tatami-** A type of mat made using rice straw that is a feature in Japanese houses_

 ** _Review responses:_**

 **xxSerinaxx:** **Thank you.** **Unfortunately, this seems like a short chapter as well. :(**

 **Mamabug: Thank you. I'm sorry to say that the plot will start to kick in only after a few more chapters. I want to develop the character of Helena a bit more before she meets the hosts.**

 _Thank you to all of you that favourited and/or followed this story. The reviews are also appreciated. :)_


	4. Wagashi

**Wagashi***

The door opened to reveal an elderly woman with greying black hair and dark eyes. She was bowing at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable with this gesture. None of the maids back home had done this and it was also a bit disturbing to think that an _elderly_ person was bowing down before _me._

''Welcome to the Hanabanashii residence, Helena-sama*. My name is Ashiya and I am the head of staff here.'' Ashiya said all of this in English. No doubt that all of the staff that I would encounter in this place would know English like it was their first language.

I nodded.

''Hello.''

Ashiya ushered me into the house-or rather mansion- and showed me to the living room. It was very large and beige curtains were hanging at the windows.

''Your grandfather, Akito-sama, has gone out. Kyoko-sama, your grandmother, is preparing some treats for you in the kitchen. She will join you in a few moments.''

Ashiya bowed and retreated from the room. I turned from her and heard the door close with a light thud.

The walls were painted white and dark wooden beams were evident above. The lights that hung above reminded me of dandelion tufts that floated in the wind. There were several of them hanging at different lengths from the ceiling. There was a flower arrangement sitting in a vase on the two-tiered glass topped coffee table and a T.V. sat on the wall. The dark leather couches that surrounded the coffee table contrasted with the light colours in the room and I longed to curl up on it.

All I wanted to do right now was sleep. After all that time up in the air, I did not want to do anything, speak to anyone or even eat anything. All I wanted to do was just drift off into a peaceful slumber. My little nap in the limousine had not helped matters- it had made it worse. I had escaped a few torturous moments of preparing for this meeting with my grandparents by sleeping. It had given me much needed respite from my problems- from reality- but the small nap had only served to make me even more sleepy.

I had sat down on the more-than-comfortable couch and I was now struggling to keep my eyes open when I heard the door open. Stumbling to stand up, I quickly bowed just as the figure came in. All I could see was the decorative hem of a yukata.*

''Obaa-sama.*''

When I looked up, I saw that the woman was covering her mouth with her hand. I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

''Sakura...'' she whispered.

Even with her hand covering her mouth, I heard her clearly. And with that, she pulled me into a tight embrace. She smelled nice, like roses blooming in the summer.

Obaa-sama* had grey strands in her black hair and the same dark eyes that my mother had had. She was quite pale and had fine wrinkles spread across face. My mother had clearly taken after her mother in terms of looks and I after her. No wonder Obaa-sama thought I was my own mother.

Obaa-sama pulled away from the hug cupped my face in her hands. She smiled a bit.

''Oh, you look just like my Sakura...except for the eyes, of course.''

I had my mother's dead straight, jet black hair and my father's startling periwinkle blue eyes.

''Come, Helena-chan. You must be really tired. I'll show you to your room and then you can eat something and then take a rest. We'll discuss everything later on.''

I nodded gratefully. She smiled and led me out of the drawing room. Neither of us spoke as Obaa-sama led me up the stairs in the hallway and up the wooden stairs.

While the steps were made of the same dark wood evident in the beams and the front doors, there were no conventional railings. In its place was a sheet of thin, transparent glass.

I had noticed that simplicity and contrasting colours were part of the themes in this house. Simple yet elegant at the same time.

These observations, however, did not hide the fact that an uncomfortable silence had loomed like an endless chasm between me and Obaa-sama. I didn't know what to ask her. Should I talk to her about myself, the flight here or even about my mother, who was the only connection between us?

The silence on her behalf alerted me that she was in a similar predicament of her own.

''You know, Helena-chan,'' Obaa-sama started hesitantly.''We thought it would be nice if you got to stay in Sakura's- in your mother's room. We have it all prepared for you and the chauffeur has already brought in your luggage. Of course, if you would prefer to use another room, you are most welcome to do so.''

This seemed, for some reason, like a sort of a test, almost as if she wanted to know if I was a spoiled brat and would fuss about my room, but I had already made up my mind even before we reached my mother's room.

''Thank you. I think I will use my mother's room.''

Obaa-sama smiled at me with approval shining in her eyes.

We soon came to a stop before an elegantly carved door.

''This is your mother's room,'' Obaa-sama announced before opening the door.

The room was spacious, like all rooms in a mansion are supposed to be. The king-sized bed was covered with a light pink blanket and also matching light pink pillows.

There was a bedside table with a lamp on top, a small drawer underneath and then what looked like a bookshelf underneath that. There was a T.V. mounted up on the wall opposite the bed and two doors led off the same wall. A balcony with French doors was on the opposite side of the door that we had entered from. In a corner was a large dressing table with an oval mirror and several drawers underneath.

Obaa-sama stepped up to the door that was near to us and opened it a fraction.

''This is the bathroom, as you can see.'' She closed the door, only allowing me a small peek.

''The other door leads to a walk-in wardrobe...well, Helena-chan, I hope you get a very good rest. If you decide to eat something first, then sleep and _then_ get a hot shower, I'll send a maid up with some wagashi.''

Before I could open my mouth to ask her what in the world wagashi was, she smiled and continued.

''Wagashi are traditional Japanese confections. Your grandmother back in Germany told me all about your sweet tooth. Although I have to say, wagashi are slightly different in terms of the sweetness. If they do not suit your palate, I can get you something else to eat.''

''Thank you.''

Nodding her head and smiling, she walked out and closed the door.

* * *

I had eaten the wagashi(I thought they were okay) and then slept for a solid five hours before I woke up. Although wanting to go back to sleep, I found I couldn't and decided to get up. I showered and then went downstairs. Or least that's what I wanted to do. I ended up running all over the first storey of the mansion without ever passing by the stairs. I bumped into Ashiya on the way (who proceeded to bow down as deeply as she could as soon as she saw me) and she was kind enough to direct me to the way down the stairs.

As soon as I descended the stairs, I saw a maid rushing by with a frightened expression on her face. The only words I could make out from the torrent of Japanese flowing from her mouth was 'Akito-sama' and 'dinner.'

The aforementioned 'Akito-sama' was my maternal grandfather, whom I had yet to meet and 'dinner' possibly meant that we were to have dinner soon.

As I stood there at the bottom of the stairs not knowing what to do, Obaa-sama came out of the drawing room looking flustered. As soon as she saw me, she halted and grabbed my arm.

''Helena-chan, you mustn't think anything of it..but your Ojii-sama*- your grandfather- well, he is a hard man to please and well...'' She trailed off and started wringing her hands nervously. She sighed and started again.

''Helena-chan, his words and behaviour might be slightly harsh but it's more to do with this recent heart attack and stress and all. So please...''

 _So please..don't think anything of it._ That was what she wanted to say. I sort of got what she meant.

She nervously ushered me into the dining room. I was quite taken aback when we came to a surprisingly small room with a small, dark wooden table and four tables around it. I wondered why on earth the room was so small. Normally, the dining rooms in a mansion were big -and that was also what I was used to. This was usually due to the fact that, number one: rich people were inviting other affluent people to their homes for business propositions and also to show off their homes, and number two: rich people liked a lot of space. I was gawking at the room when Obaa-sama started talking.

''I know what you're thinking. Why isn't the dining room bigger, right?''

I nodded mutely.

''That's because this is the informal dining room. We have another dining room- the formal one. We have informal and formal rooms for nearly everything- except the bedrooms, of course. For example, the living room you were in, that was the informal one.''

In response, I frowned, confused,'' but, why?''

''Sakura didn't like the too-large rooms. She loved rooms that were small and cosy and homely...Anyway, that's not the matter at hand.''

She pulled out a chair and she settled me in.

''Your Ojii-sama will be here shortly and Helena, please remember what I said earlier.''

I nodded just as Ojii-sama opened the door and came in. I stood up from my seat and bowed as deep as I could. As I bent back my head, I saw that he had pretended to not notice me at all. He sat down and Obaa-sama looked at me to indicate that I should do the same.

''Akito, this here is Helena-chan.*''

''Hmm.''

Ojii-sama didn't introduce himself, nor did he try to start a conversation with me throughout dinner. Obaa-sama tried her best to get him talking but all he would say was 'hmm.' As for me, I didn't know _what_ to talk about, so when Obaa-sama started asking me questions about my life in Germany in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, I answered them as best as I could.

Dinner consisted of smaller portions than I was used to. I was dreading trying to use the chopsticks and making a fool out of myself. Nakamura-sensei* had given me a brief lesson on how to hold chopsticks (I was dreadful at it), but after a short amount of time fumbling with them, I soon got the hang of it. But then I saw it.

The rice.

Horror soon eclipsed the newfound enthusiasm of being able to successfully use chopsticks. How was I supposed to eat rice with chopsticks?

Leaving the rice, my eyes soon came to settle on the soup- at least I _thought_ it was soup. Taking a bite and finding it to be good, I ate more. I was soon severely disappointed that it was a small amount. There were also some pickles, a piece of grilled salmon and some vegetables. After eating as much I was able to, I looked up to realize that Ojii-sama had gone without saying a word after he was finished. Obaa-sama was still sitting there, having nearly finished her dinner. She smiled sympathetically at me.

''You know Helena-chan, if you're finding it difficult to eat the rice with your chopsticks, then I'll get some cutlery for you.''

''Oh, er, please. And thank you.''

* * *

After the awkward dinner, I soon realized that I was still feeling quite exhausted. I said 'goodnight' to Obaa-sama (Ojii-sama was nowhere to be seen) and trudged up the stairs and stumbled into my room, feeling thankful that I hadn't got lost.

It was only when I had closed the door that I realized that I hadn't called back home. Resolving to do so when I woke up, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Yup, I know that it's quite a late update but I hope that the length of this chapter has made up for it and also that you guys enjoyed it. :)_

 **Translations:**

 _ **Wagashi** \- Traditional Japanese confections_

 ** _Sama-_** _An honorific used when addressing someone with respect or when addressing someone in a superior position_

 _ **Yukata** \- A casual summer kimono_

 _ **Obaa-sama** \- Grandmother_

 _ **Ojii-sama** \- Grandfather_

 ** _Chan-_** _An honorific used when addressing someone who is familiar to you_

 ** _Sakura-_** _Name meaning cherry blossom. In this case, Helena's mother_

 ** _Sensei-_** _Teacher_

 _Thank you all of you who followed and/or favourited this story. Remember to review. :)_


	5. A Spontaneously Stupid Idea

**A Spontaneously Stupid Idea**

This was getting tiresome now. But I was trying to distract myself from that fact.

I had already spent several days at the Hanabanashii residence. I had already spent my time here exploring the huge mansion, touring its gardens and surrounding lands. I had also read some books from the mansion's library and watched some movies. However, it was getting boring by the day. Obaa-sama once took me shopping with her, where she had bought tons of clothes and jewelry for both me and her. Ojii-sama, however, remained his impassive self. He never responded to any questions I had, never greeted me when he saw me in the house and continued to pretend I never existed.

The maids were hard to converse with. Either they didn't know English or they were frightened of me. Even though my Japanese was improving, it was hard to understand the stuttering of nervous maids.

Many similar dinners had passed since that first awkward dinner. Conversation had dwindled into nothing through the days. Obaa-sama didn't know what to ask me and I didn't know what to ask her. Ojii-sama persisted in being as he was, not even bothering to acknowledge me even- or at least- at dinnertime. Sometimes he wasn't even present, and when I enquired about his whereabouts for the sake of politeness, the answer was nearly always,'' he has work to do, he is probably in his office.'' This answer, when I first heard it, confused me. He recently had a heart attack, why is he working so hard?

Then it had hit me smack bang in the face...there _was_ no-one to look after the company if Ojii-sama took some days off. Almost instantly, I had felt ashamed of myself. I had come here not only to stay with my grandparents and meet them, but also to help out. But unfortunately, things were not looking good. Ojii-sama and I had started off on the wrong foot and now...what could I do?

Sighing deeply, I got up from my bed, on which I had been sprawled like a starfish while thinking. My phone caught my eye and I decided to go on it to kill some time. I might as well do something that would help me out of this place that seemed more and more like a hellhole by the day, if only for a few minutes. Scrolling through an article on wagashi, I noticed an ad of an apartment. And it was from there that a spontaneously stupid idea formed in my head.

* * *

It was at lunchtime that I had decided to present the idea to my grandparents. I had no idea how they would take it. Ojii-sama would probably be happy, although my poor Obaa-sama would be disappointed and sad. I had never spoken to my grandfather directly; he was a stern man who didn't seem to like me and my hands were shaking at the prospect of doing it now. And that was how I went down to lunch, debating with myself whether or not I should tell them my idea.

''Helena-chan...,''Obaa-sama began as I sat down. I looked at her, nodding at her to continue.

'' We have enrolled you at Ouran Academy. It's a very prestigious private school and nearly every Hanabanashii has gone there. It's where Akito- your Ojii-sama- and me went...Your mother also went there,''she said, smiling at me.

''Oh...'' I truly didn't know what to say. I mean, what should I say? They were nice enough to pay for my education and here I was, planning to present my stupid idea to them.

''Oh, yes, and, Helena-chan, you are enrolled as Hanabanashii Aiko, and not as Helena.''

''What?''

''Oh? You didn't know? Your full name is Helena Aiko Hanabanashii Schwarzwald.''

Before I could come up with a reply, lunch was served. I didn't bother to notice what was served, there was usually rice and some sort of fish everyday.

Lunch was what had prompted me to make up my mind. It had been the silence, the uncomfortable, awkward silence, that had made me resolute in my decision. I couldn't stay here, not where I felt like I was a hindrance, not where I wasn't wanted. I was going and that was that.

Lunch was nearly finished and Ojii-sama had looked like he was about to get up when I started to speak.

''Um...I don't really know how to say this without coming across as rude but...um...well, see, I've always wanted to be independent and live an independent life and um..well, I've found an apartment in the city, it's quite small, see, and...well, I would like to move.''

Silence.

A silence filled with tension, awkwardness and confusion.

''You..want to move?'' Obaa-sama was frowning as she said it.

''...Yes.''

Ojii-sama was still looking at me like I had two heads. When I looked at him, he frowned and said probably what was about to be the only things he would ever say to me in my life: ''You may.''

Obaa-sama downright gawked at him, eyes widening, brows furrowed.''What?!''

Ojii-sama sent her a look which silenced her and then, he got up from the table and walked away.

Obaa-sama rose herself, looked at me with mournful eyes and walked away.

As for myself, I was standing there dumbfounded. He had spoken to me, and not only that, he had allowed me to move. I was allowed to go!

* * *

 _He hadn't talked to her and she hadn't bothered to pursue the subject further either. Why would he want to talk to her anyway? But...she had looked just like **her**. Of course, she would. He should have expected it._

 _What bothered him most about all of this was that she was leaving. Leaving just like **she** did, years ago._

 _Kyoko would be the most affected. He could understand her if she left because of him, in fact, he felt that it would be totally acceptable if it was because of him, but he didn't understand, couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried, why she would hurt Kyoko like that._

 _Just like **s** **he** did, when she went. But **she** had never come back._

* * *

Yup. I know. This was a weird chapter. But trust me, the weirdness will make sense soon (I hope!). Anddd...we get our first glimpse of Ouran Academy! 'Finally', you guys must be thinking. But as Helena's Mutti said in ch.1, ''Patience is an important thing.'' ;)


	6. Moving Again

**Moving...Again**

The apartment was small, but big enough for one person. I had liked it the moment I had stepped foot into it the first time I had gone for a viewing. It was cosy and snug; it felt homely. The quietness of the apartment- _my_ apartment now- was eerily reminiscent of the Hanabanashii home and my own mansion back home in Germany. There were way less people though and I didn't feel suffocated. This was my home now. And it felt like it.

Ojii-sama had kept his word, had made no fuss when I had moved. Obaa-sama, however, was a different matter altogether. She had come into my room after lunch that day, her usually bright face, grave. She had asked me why I was moving. Did I feel uncomfortable here? Was it because of Ojii-sama?

I had assured her that I had been fine there, but I couldn't say anything else. How could I? I had been uncomfortable, and it _had_ been because of Ojii-sama. But I couldn't say that to her face. I'm sure she knew though.

I had been wanted back at home, loved and spoiled, and living with family. Here, I was just living among strangers, people who I felt would stay in that position in regards to me. Even with Obaa-sama, there was a distance which, no matter how desperately I wished for, couldn't close. And so I had jumped at the chance to move.

And I loved it.

I loved the freedom, the independence, the joy in being able to leave behind the stress of being an heiress. Now, I was just a commoner living in an apartment. However, before I had left, Obaa-sama had adamantly insisted that she would take care of the monthly rent for the apartment. In fact, she had threatened me. I had been thinking about working after school when Obaa-sama had said that school rules didn't allow it and that she would pay the rent. When I had refused saying that the school didn't need to know about me working, she had then proceeded to threaten me that she would tell Mutti back home. I had to give in to that. Mutti would never agree to me living alone in a place where I barely even knew the language, and neither would Uncle.

Huh. Who knew that the Hanabanashii matriarch could be so intimidating?

* * *

My apartment building was two stories high and my apartment was on the first floor. It was unlike any western apartments, with a balcony running all the way from one end to the other on both the first and ground floors.

I was carrying a bag full of my stuff and making my way up the stairs onto the first floor. Stealing a quick glance over the edge of the railing, I suddenly hit something hard. I swayed on the stairs, struggling to regain my balance while my hands gripped the railings tightly. Looking up, I noticed that I had bumped into a girl with long, dark brown hair and absurdly huge, chocolate brown eyes.

''I'm sorry,'' we both began at the same time.

Smiling, I started again,'' I'm sorry, it was my fault.''

''No worries...wait, are you the new tenant moving into 204?''

''What? Oh yeah. I'm Hele-Hanabanashii Aiko.''

''Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi,'' she said bowing.

''Oh..er, you'll have to forgive me, I'm not really familiar with the bowing stuff yet.''

''Hanabanashii-san, if you don't mind me asking-''

''I think I know what you're getting at. You're probably guessing right too- I'm half Japanese.''

''Right. Well, I'm sorry, I must get going, Hanabanashii-san, but me and my dad live right next door to you in number 203. If you want any help, you can call us anytime.''

''Oh, thank you, Fujioka-san.''

Smiling, she went down the steps as I continued my way up to my apartment and stood outside my door.

Hearing a panting sort of sound, I found a woman with short brown hair breathing heavily as she came to stand beside me. It was the landlady.

''Oh, Aiko-chan-I _can_ call you that, can't I?''

''Oh, su-''

''Well, I'm so sorry that I was late, I trust you had no problems with finding the way here?''

''No, I didn't, than-''

''You didn't have to wait long either, now did you? Oh, I truly apologise.''

''It's fi-''

''Well, here you go,here are the keys. I do hope you enjoy staying here,'' she said, handing me the keys to the apartment.

''Thank you.''

Smiling, she went back the way she came. I unlocked the door and went inside. Switching on the light, I smiled at the small space before me.

I was home.

* * *

After moving all my stuff into the apartment and doing some shopping, I found myself to be quite hungry. I ate a hastily-made sandwich. Now that my previously grumbling stomach was satisfied, my brain begged for some form of entertainment. For more than once in the past week, my gaze settled on my phone. That was when I remembered what Obaa-sama had told me.

Ouran. Ouran Academy, the prestigious school where I was enrolled.

Curiosity got the better of me and I quickly typed in 'Ouran.' And then, I accidentally hit the 'I'm feeling lucky' button.

The page slowly loaded as I waited with bated breath to see what would come up for my new school. I didn't expect this though.

Written across the top of the website was Ouran High School Host Club.

What in the name of...?!

I was currently on the homepage, staring dumbfoundedly at the picture of six boys, one seated on a chair, the rest gathered around him, with roses blooming in the background. Underneath the picture was 'welcome' in cursive writing.

I was really intrigued, to say the least. What in the world was going on in this school? And what in the hell was a host club?

Looking for more answers, I scrolled down through the website: ''The Ouran High School Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.''

I was truly stupefied now. I clicked on the little tab that said, 'members.' It was apparently ordered using class, and then in alphabetical order. First on the list from 1-A was Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, two identical twins with ginger hair and amber eyes. They were both grinning like the Chesire cat and both seemed to fit the 'mischievous' type. There was a profile which included their birthday on June 9 and age as 15.

Next was a smiling dark-haired boy with onyx eyes and glasses. Ootori Kyoya, from 2-A, was the 'cool' type and also the vice-president of the Host Club. But there was a subtle glint in his eyes that hinted at something far more...secretive. Secretive and dangerous.

Scrolling down, I found the president of this weird club, Suoh Tamaki, also from 2-A, and the 'princely' type. He was blonde with sparkling blue eyes and he was holding a white rose with sparkles in the background. Come to think of it, all of them seemed to be holding a rose, each one a different colour.

True enough, the next duo were also holding roses. Then I looked at their faces, or specifically, Haninozuka Mitsukuni's face. I blinked. Please tell me this little kid wasn't in high school. I glanced to the heading: 3-A, then to the profile- Age:17. 'Boy-Lolita' type. Martial arts champion. Likes to eat cake, especially strawberry cake.

Things were getting stranger and stranger. I looked at the little kid again, shaking my head.

Then, I found the last 'host': Morinozuka Takashi,also in 3-A, who was the 'wild' type, with black hair and dark eyes. Kendo champion.

Going back to the top, my eyes roved over the 'auctions' and 'merchandise' tab. Apparently, this club also had cosplay day and the opening times and location were also listed. They were situated in the 3rd music room and was open for an hour. There was a page where appointments could be made with a host, whatever that was.

I wonder how they got permission for such a thing. It didn't seem to have a proper reason for its existence other than to dress up, 'entertain' girls and rob them of their money. However, I had to commend them for one thing. The cosplays obviously took up a lot of time, energy and money. Whoever managed the club's finances was clever. They probably got more profit than loss by cosplaying and selling cheap and useless belongings.

I had a feeling that my new school would be very interesting indeed with this 'host club' around.


	7. First Day at Ouran

**First Day at Ouran**

I pinched my arm. I'm not dreaming am I? I rubbed my eyes and continued to stare at the light shade of pink painted on the walls of the infamous Ouran Academy. Such an eyesore, but still beautiful. At least it wasn't such a startling shade. But then again, I suppose it sort of blended in with the cherry blossom trees surrounding the school.

And that was when I first saw the puffy yellow dress. Wait, what? There was a school uniform? Back in Germany, there hadn't been such a thing, although there was a strict dress code to follow on what type of clothing to wear. And now... As I looked around, I saw more and more students pouring into the school from limos dressed in either the blue blazer and trousers combo for the boys or the poofy dress.

Oh no. Because I myself was dressed in a sky blue dress that reached my knees. Well...oops. I saw several students already eyeing me and whispering amongst themselves. Shrugging, I walked through the garden and into the school building. I needed to go to the secretary. When I finally found the office, the secretary told me to wait, gazing at me for quite some time. After awhile, she gave me my student ID card.

''You do realize that there is a- Aah...'' she trailed off, then proceeded to mutter about 'commoners' while I started to walk away, glancing at my ID card.

''Wait!'' the secretary called out. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

''A student from 2-A, the class that you will be in, will be here shortly. Please wait.''

And so I waited while the secretary went on with her work. I soon heard footsteps of someone and glancing up, came face to face with none other than Ootori Kyoya, third son of Ootori Yoshio and vice president of the Host Club. You see, I had been intrigued upon learning about these elite students that were a part of a club that seemed to serve no function whatsoever. And so, I had searched out information on them. Turns out that they were also part of some of the richest families in Japan.

''Hanabanashii-san, Ootori-san has been assigned to show you around the school until you are familiar with its layout,'' the secretary told me.

Kyoya bowed, ''a pleasure to meet you, Hanabanashii-san.''

''You too, Ootori-san,'' I said, mimicking him.

Kyoya led me from the secretary's office to our class, not bothering to start a conversation.

* * *

''Class, we have a new student and she is transferring from Germany,'' the sensei said, motioning to me, who stood to the side.

''Hello, I'm Hanabanashii Aiko. Nice to meet you,'' I said and quickly bowed.

''Well, Hanabanashii-san, you can sit behind Yamamoto-san,'' the teacher said. ''Yamamoto-san, please raise your hand.''

As I moved past the rows of desks and towards the empty desk in question, I noticed a red-haired girl looking at me with interest.

"Oh my god. Look at that girl, Saito-san. Look at her eyes. They're blue!"

The red-haired girl looked at the dark-haired girl, 'Saito-san,' beside her.

"Hmpf. She's obviously a hafu. Not to mention, a commoner. I mean, look at her clothes." And with a sneer, Saito turned her head away.

I frowned and shrugged it off, ignoring the bad feeling I was getting from Saito and continued to my seat. Yamamoto lowered his hand as I sat behind him. He looked behind him and smiled at me. I smiled back. It was only then that I realised that I was sitting in front of Ootori Kyoya. He was sitting beside a blonde, namely Suoh Tamaki, the illegitimate son of Suoh Yuzuru and the only heir of the Suoh family. Also, president of the Host Club. Hmm...

* * *

After the day's lessons were finished, Kyoya told me that I needed to select a club to join, which was compulsory. I told him in return that I had already selected one: the Baking Club. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

''The Baking Club?'' he repeated.

''Yes.''

''I suppose that I should inform you that the Baking Club has been disbanded ever since it's last member graduated from Ouran Academy.''

''Oh...but shouldn't someone have taken over?'' I asked.

''Nobody was interested,'' he shrugged.

''Hmm...''

He looked a bit irritated and he pushed up his glasses, ''well, I am the vice president of a club myself, so it seems I have to leave you here.''

''Wait, Ootori-san! Can I come with you?''

''You see, our members are strictly male and our guests...appointments are required, Hanabanashii-san.''

''Oh...well, I'll see you tomorrow then.'' We both turned to go.

''Ootori-san?'' I asked suddenly.

''Yes?''

''Can you please direct me to the room that the Baking club used?''

I regretted my words as soon as I said them, for Kyoya's expression had turned sour. I could see that he was clearly irritated now.

''Er...well, it's alright. I'll ask someone else.''

He nodded and walked away. Sighing to myself, I wondered how on earth I could find the room by myself.

* * *

I looked at the map, but I couldn't understand head nor tail of it. That was when I collided with something hard.

''Oof!''

Both the girl and I had fallen onto the floor. I picked myself up and dusted off my dress.

''Oh!''

I raised my head. The girl had brown hair and hazel eyes.

''I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going.''

I waved off the apology. ''It's fine. I'm afraid _I_ was the one not looking where I was going.''

''No, no. It's just clumsy me,'' the girl said, and then she mumbled: ''as always.''

''Well, anyways,'' the girl stuck out her hand. ''I'm Matsumoto Umeko and I'm in 1-A.''

I shook her hand hesitantly. ''And I'm Hanabanashii Aiko. 2-A.''

Matsumoto Umeko...Matsumoto...I wonder if she is the sister of Akihito Matsumoto, the heir to his family's company?

''Excuse me Matsumoto-san? Can you direct me to the Baking Club's room?''

She blinked at me. ''Oh, you're going there as well?''

As well?

''But we're only two people. I think you need at least three to start a club...''

Start a club? What in the name of God was this girl saying?

''Eh...Matsumoto-san?''

''Hmm?'' At this point she was walking towards, what I assumed was, the Baking club's room.

''I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about.''

She laughed. ''Of course not. I'm so stupid.''

I noticed the way her eyes slightly hardened as she said this. Then she smiled serenely.

''You asked about the Baking Club. I've always liked baking and it's probably the only thing I'm passionate about. But then I heard that the Baking club was disbanded about...what, a year ago? I was very disappointed...and you _have_ to join a club. It's compulsory. Unfortunately. I was, for a crazy moment, thinking of restarting the Baking Club.''

She showed me an application form for the forming of a club and shook her head slightly and then continued on.

''I don't know what I had been thinking...but when you asked me about the Baking Club, I thought you wanted to be in it as well. That's why I acted so...well you know.''

We had arrived at the Baking Club's room and my reply died on my lips.

Because that was when we found a girl, who was staring sadly up at a sign:' The Baking Club.'

She seemed to have heard us approaching because she turned her head to look at us. She suddenly seemed unsure of what to do, and so we let her be. As we reached the door, Umeko looked at me expectantly and gestured to the ornately carved door. Placing my hand on the cold handle, I was suddenly reminded of the meeting with my grandmother when she had told me about my maternal family. It seemed so long ago now.

I tried to open the door.

''It's locked,'' a timid voice spoke up.

Umeko and I turned around. It was the girl, dark black hair forming a curtain around her face as she looked down at her shoes.

''Oh,'' I said very cleverly. ''I'm Hanabanashii Aiko and this is Matsumoto Umeko.''

''Ito Akira,'' she said, bowing low. ''I'm in 3-A.''

''I'm in 2-A and Matsumoto-san is in 1-A.''

And that was how I met Akira and Umeko.

* * *

 _He couldn't really care about it. But then again, his father had requested that he do anything and everything in his power to please the girl. No doubt the girl in question was a spoiled brat. Like the others._

 _He strode in through the huge doors slightly behind his father, taking in the elegance and simplicity of the home._

 _The head of the household greeted his father and they began to talk. He knew it was important that he listen; after all, he was going to take over once he was old enough. But honestly, right now, he couldn't care less._

 _That was when the girl his father had spoken of came into the room. His father reminded him of his duty with his dark eyes. He stared back, acknowledging that he understood._

 _"Why don't you go play with her while your father and I talk?"the other man asked._

 _He almost huffed at the thought. **Play.** Honestly. He knew he was young and most adults did not expect young children to take part in such serious matters, but still. **Play.** He almost shuddered._

 _The girl smiled at him._ _"We can go out into the garden if you want, Shio-chan."_

 _He frowned. "That's not my name."_

 _"I know. But it sounds much cuter that way."_

 _He almost rolled his eyes. This brat._

 _"I'm-"_

 _"I know your name already."_

 _This time it was the brat's turn to frown and he smirked upon seeing it._

 _"Come on then. Let's go," the girl said._

* * *

Thanks to all of you wonderful people who took the time to read my story and hugs for everyone who followed or favourited this story. You don't know how much it means to me.

This is my very first fanfic and I'm sure that there will be several mistakes but please bear with me. I'm so sorry for the late updates but I'm a very severe procrastinator so you know...

-Lillyannp


	8. The Ball

**The Ball**

 ** _Kay, so I edited the last chapter and I am aware that some of you may have read the last chapter before I edited it, so I just wanted to make you all aware of the editing too, as this chapter won't make much sense if you don't go back and read it. I'm so sorry, guys._**

* * *

It had been several days after my first meeting with Umeko and she had taken to hanging out with me at every lunch break, often bringing Akira with her. She was an enthusiastic and energetic girl that did not bother with explaining her weird ideas and she annoyed me to no end, sometimes making me regret the day when I had crashed into her. However, Umeko had proved to be a loyal friend. If it weren't for her on that day...

 _I had been conversing with the redhead that had been staring at me on my first day at Ouran. Hamasaki Akana was her name and she seemed pleasant enough, unlike her friend, Saito, who had sneered at me. Akana steered off the topic that I seemed to be half-Japanese, something that she had been very interested in on the first day._

 _''Oh, hey, Hanabanashii-san, did you hear about the new cute host at the club? Hmm..what was his name? Something beginning with 'F,' I'm sure...Well, he's in 1-A, anyway.''_

 _''Well, I haven't been to the Host Club yet, so..''_

 _''What?! You haven't?!''_

 _Someone snorted. Turning our heads, both Akana and I came across Saito's face. I sighed internally. She actually seemed to look pretty, but honestly, I couldn't properly tell what with her face being curled into a sneer all the time._

 _''Honestly, Hamasaki-san? Why do you even bother asking her? She won't go because she knows that the hosts value perfection and beauty above all else, and we all know that that is something that she doesn't have.'' Saito then turned her head away, scrunching her nose up in disgust. ''Not to mention, a commoner.''_

 _''Well, at least, she's much more nicer than you ever will be, senpai,'' a new voice spat out._

 _Umeko stood behind Saito, her eyes blazing with a quiet fury that I didn't know she was capable of._

 _Saito's eyes narrowed. ''Well, well, well, look who it is. Matsumoto Akihito's little baby sister. I think, Matsumoto-san, that you have made a very wrong decision. I think that you didn't really know that you were befriending such commoner filth.''_

 _Umeko's hand balled into a fist and I could almost hear her gritting her teeth. '' I believe you're wrong, Saito-senpai. I'm quite sure that you must know by now that I am not such a small child anymore either, not to mention that I'm capable of making my own decisions, thank you very much.''_

 _Saito huffed, then held her head up high and walked off. Akana muttered a quick apology on behalf of her friend and scurried off, a heavy blush covering her cheeks._

 _I noticed that Umeko was still glaring at where Saito had disappeared off to._

 _''Eh...Matsumoto-san?''_

 _''Call me Umeko.''_

 _I was taken aback. I had learned that it was improper to use someone's first name in Japan, unless you were very close with that person. Umeko and I had only become acquainted with each other a few days back, and now, she was already telling me to call her by her first name. I smiled._

 _''Then call me Aiko.''_

I blinked. Someone was waving their hand in front of my face.

''Hellooo. Earth to Aiko-senpai.''

''Huh..?''

''Ugh, finally! Do you know how much time Akira-senpai and I have been trying to talk to you, huh?''

''Oh, er...sorry.''

I turned so that my body faced Umeko and Akira who had been standing to the side.

''Soooo...who were you daydreaming about? I'll bet it's one of those hosts. Hmm, which ones are in your year? Oh yeah! It's Tamaki-senpai, isn't it?'' Umeko had a sly grin on her face.

''What?! No!''

''Oh, well, then it's obviously Kyoya-senpai!''

''No,no,no!''

''Well, then who could it be?''

''Akira-senpai, please help me!''

Akira snapped her head up from staring at the ground and then smiled shyly.

''I think that'll be enough, Umeko-chan,'' she said quietly.

Umeko pouted. ''You're no fun!'' she said and sat down beside me, Akira hurrying to do the same.

* * *

I soon discovered that Umeko had a habit of persuading people to do as she wished. In this case, she had coaxed me into going to the ball held by the Host Club. I did not want to go, arguing that the ball was only for the guests who frequented the Host Club. Umeko had then proceeded to reassure me that no, it wasn't only just for the guests' entertainment and enjoyment, but that it was in fact a marketing strategy. The ball allowed frequent Host Club guests and encouraged them to bring friends and also invited the female population of Ouran to attend the ball, in hopes of an increase in customers and profit. Since the Host Club was aimed at girls, it would bring no profit (according to Umeko) to invite the male population.

I think she saw me giving in a little, because then she went in for the kill.

''Besides, even if you aren't a guest, you'd still be offered different kinds of sweets and confectionery from around the world.''

I had to give in to that; Umeko knew all too well about my sweet tooth.

''As well as that Aiko-senpai, this isn't just about me wanting someone to go with me. Akira-senpai already agreed to that...See the thing is, I remembered that brat of a senpai in your class, the one that called you all those horrendous names...I wanted to show her, show her that what she said was not true.''

''Um, so you're literally just dragging me to a ball that I don't want to go to because you want to 'show' Saito?''

Umeko's eyes lost their intensity and she seemed to falter.

''Aiko-senpaiiiii,'' she whined, ''please try to take me seriously. We need to show her. I mean, don't you want to watch her face as either Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai or any of the hosts for that matter asks you to dance? Especially after all the vile things she said about you? Well, even if you don't, senpai, I do. I've taken it as a personal challenge to throw that brat's words back into her face!''

I sighed softly. I didn't really want to cause any trouble. Of course, what Saito said was rude and I would never forget it. But then again, I technically wasn't a commoner. The misunderstanding had come about after I was spotted every day in a (usually blue) dress that was not the Ouran uniform. Almost everyone had come to the assumption that I was a commoner based on my clothing alone. Although, I guess that it was sort of true. I _was_ living as a commoner now, not to mention that I didn't bother correcting anyone who called me a commoner. Sometimes, I wondered if anyone would ever find out. Neither Akira nor Umeko knew about it, either. They had just assumed what everyone else had and I never bothered to correct them. It would be a long story to explain what had gone on.

Umeko was still ranting about Saito when I was startled out of my thoughts. I only caught the end of her tirade.

''But I'm sure everyone knows, how can they not? Even I do...That Saito...She's poison.''

* * *

I hadn't really cared about what I would wear to the ball, despite Umeko repeating that 'we have to throw Saito's words back into her face' nearly everyday. I had randomly chosen a dress composed of different hues of blue, a full-length dress that I had a slight difficulty moving in.

Umeko had collected me and we both joined Akira at the start of the ball. Tamaki did some sort of speech that I did not bother listening to. I was too busy trying to locate the sweets. My eyes had only glanced it for a moment, when I saw that I had been bested to it by a small, blond child sitting atop a rather tall...giant.  
Come to think of it, those two seemed quite familiar...Oh yeah! They're both hosts too and they were on that website! But..what were their names? They were long names and a mouthful to say. The blond's was Hani something and other guy's something beginning with 'm'. But what were they? Damn it! I was an heiress. I wasn't supposed to forget things like this!

That was when I spotted Akira bounding over after having finished her conversation with a friend.

"Aiko-chan, where's Umeko-chan? Have you seen her?" Akira asked with a small smile.

"No, she went off to talk to someone, I think. Why?"

"Um, her favourite host is apparently Haninozuka-san and I thought that maybe she would like to dance with him."

"Er...who?"

"Haninozuka-san. He's the blond over by the sweets. His cousin, Morinozuka-san, is beside him. They're both in my year."

"Right. Heh, it's a bit of a mou-"

"Oh, I think I see Umeko-chan. I'll go tell her. Bye!"

"Okay."

With that, Akira ran off to get Umeko and I decided to finally go to the confectionery. When I reached there, half the sweets were gone and I let out a heartwrenching scream internally. My love for sweets- both for its production and consumption- was unrivalled in my family. And now someone had beat me to it. Possibly that damn blond child.

Too caught up in my own sulking, I didn't realize there was another blond standing beside me. Suoh Tamaki. What did he want?

"Aiko-hime,* may I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I sighed internally. Looking longingly back at the confectionery, I hesitantly accepted. We were soon dancing and Tamaki made no delay in asking questions.

"Aiko-hime, I've noticed that you have never set foot inside the host club even once..."

Staring up into his violet eyes, I felt slightly guilty and opened my mouth to reply.

"No, no, hime, it's fine. I have come to realize it was our fault and not yours." He gave me a warm smile. "We should have given you an invitation to our club, but we didn't. I deeply apologise, my wonderful hime."

"It's fine, Suoh-san, honestly."

He suddenly looked affronted. "Souh-san? You wound me, hime. Please, call me Tamaki."

He gave a close-eyed smile and I swore I saw sparkles in the background. I smiled in return.

"Anyway, my beautiful hime, I'm very glad to have met you and I sincerely hope you come to our club soon."

Saying so, he withdrew his hands and bowed. Then, he produced a white rose with a flourish. I accepted it and smiled. As soon as Tamaki disappeared, I felt the eyes of someone burning into me. Looking around, I saw that it was Saito. She glared even more when I saw her but I shrugged it off and went to find the sweets table again.

Tamaki certainly was dramatic and lived up to his 'princely' personality but I still couldn't figure out if he meant it or not when he had flattered me. He had seemed genuine but was he? Really? He was probably just a very good actor. Also no doubt, he said the same things to nearly all the other girls as well.

* * *

It was a while later, near the end of the ball, that we were all instructed to go to the courtyard for the last dance. It was performed by a couple that I did not know and the girl was crowned 'queen of the ball' which apparently gave her the right to receive a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. But that was when one of the identical twins, Hikaru...no, Kaoru...one of them announced that it was a certain Fujioka Haruhi that would give the kiss. You can obviously imagine my surprise when I saw my neighbour masquerading as a boy- not to mention, a host! Although I had several questions buzzing around in my head, that all stopped when Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and pushed Haruhi, resulting in Haruhi kissing the other girl full on the lips. They both stared at each other, blushing and covering their mouths.

As for me, I was still staring like an idiot at Haruhi, my neighbour that I had met a few weeks ago. I didn't know that Haruhi even went to this school! I shook my head to clear it of the questions teeming around in it. I had only met Haruhi once and even though she was my neighbour, it was none of my business wondering why she was here as a boy. If she wanted to crossdress, she could.

And with that, I decided to find Umeko and Akira and go home.

* * *

 ** _Translations :_**

 ** _Hime-_** _princess_

 ** _Review Responses:_**

 ** _ishpeekable:_** _I'm so glad that you think so. :)_

 ** _DarkSideOfWonderland:_** _I am so sorry because there are so many more chapters to come where there might these little cliffies, as you put it. I know they're annoying but I'm a writer and writers apparently like to make their readers suffer. :)_

 _Thanks to all of you who favourited and/or followed, as well as those who reviewed. :)_

 _-Lillyannp_


	9. The Start Of Something New

**The Start Of Something New (aka It Was All Umeko's Fault)**

Days had passed after the ball in which I had found out Haruhi's secret. Haruhi herself didn't know that I knew and I didn't _really_ need to tell her. I hadn't told Umeko or Akira either. It wasn't my secret to tell. Although I suppose that it wouldn't be a secret any longer. Physical exams were looming and Haruhi would certainly be found out.

The day of the physical exam wasn't one out of the ordinary, except for us getting to miss our classes. I was the only one from my class that was walking by my own to the main hall where the physical exams would be held; everyone else was chatting in their own cliques.

I watched Tamaki and Kyoya intently. Tamaki was acting like a gibbering moron, and an annoying one at that while Kyoya was smiling, while also looking murderous. I shook my head slightly. Was this the same 'prince' that had flattered me at that ball?

Then that thought turned into another. How were they going to save Haruhi from being found out? Did they even realise that Haruhi was in fact a female? They both didn't seem overly worried or preoccupied with trying to save her. These idiots.

When we all reached the hall, the physical exams looked like they were in full swing. Students from each and every class seemed to be there, and amid the yellow dresses and blue uniforms, I stood out in my black skirt and jumper. Several people stared like on my first day but none glared like Saito had. But it was the sheer number of doctors and nurses that caught my attention more. Surely all the students here could afford a private doctor, so why were all these people here? Looking around and seeing how kind - too kind - some of the nurses and doctors were, I understood. Business.

Hearing a squeal, I looked around to see two redheads taking off their shirts and declaring that they weren't shy and all the girls in their vicinity blushing. Rolling my eyes, I soon found Umeko and Akira, who was blushing. I made my way over to them just as 'Fujioka Haruhi' was called out. I turned in time to see Tamaki and hear him saying, "yes, I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

I facepalmed. He truly was an idiot. None of the girls bought it either and they were chattering in confusion while the Hitachiin twins were laughing at Tamaki, clutching their sides. It seemed that only I noticed Kyoya leading Haruhi away to a secluded corner of the hall. I smiled to myself. Haruhi's secret would remain one. For now.

Meanwhile, Umeko was also facepalming at Tamaki's idiocy and Akira was staring intently at him as though he had two heads. Umeko then shook her head.

"Honestly, I expected more from Tamaki-senpai. But why was he pretending to be Haruhi-kun? It just doesn't make sense."

I shrugged. "Heh. Probably because he's an idiot."

"Aiko-chan!" Akira said sharply.

I smiled to myself. Akira might be quiet but she could be intimidating if she wanted to and she was the one to keep Umeko and I in check if we ever stepped out of line.

"Honestly though, Akira-senpai," Umeko chimed in, "Aiko-senpai's right. Tamaki-senpai does seem like an idiot now. I really wonder how he manages the Host Club."

"I bet it's all Ootori-san's work. He seems to be the real one running it."

"Yup, the Shadow King." Umeko's eyes were full of mischief.

"Honestly, you two..." Akira rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, speaking of clubs, we have to choose one to join in soon. It's compulsory, isn't it?"

"Yup," Umeko said, thoughtfully. "Akira-senpai, are you in a club?"

"I was. I guess the school didn't really mind if that club was still existing or not as long as you were a member. The lack of attention on behalf of the school is slightly appalling."

But Umeko concentrated on one word. "Was? Which one?"

"The Baking Club. Before it got disbanded."

Umeko and I shared a look.

 _"But we're only two people. I think you need at least three to start a club..."_

We had found our third member.


	10. What Exactly Have We Gotten Ourselves In

**What Exactly Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?**

I collapsed gratefully into the chair, observing the chaos around me in slight frustration. We had gotten nowhere. The work that had started as soon as school had ended had provided us with no results at all. If we had been expecting the fruits of our labour to show itself on the first day of setting up the club (we had), we had been very wrong.

Akira, Umeko and I had gotten permission to restore the Baking Club. But when the time came for the selection of president and vice-president, there was a slight confusion. Umeko had told us outright that she didn't like paperwork and that she had only joined for the baking. Akira was shy and didn't want to be in the limelight but she had told us that she would gladly be vice-president. That had left me, and being an heiress to a baking company, I had thought that the practice would come in handy later on in life. So I had agreed.

We didn't know how well-received the club would be but we had decided to at least enjoy the benefits that would come with seeing our passion in fruition. We had decided, however, that the club wouldn't only be about baking but also of hospitality. We had decided that we would bake not only for ourselves, but also for our clients. This would give us a reliable source for genuine feedback and also prove quite useful in the future, especially where financial matters were concerned. Although, we knew we might not get many clients, there was an unspoken acknowledgement of the fact that our club would be welcomed by the male population of the school with open arms. As such, we would be rivals to the Host Club, just not with the exact same clientele.

''Ugh!''

I sighed. We had come up to the room the former Baking Club used to clean up and to set up the club. The room was unbelievably dusty and had to be cleaned. But so far, everything was looking down. Umeko had been tasked with sweeping the floor but she usually tripped over something. The 'something' being air. I had never noticed that she was so clumsy.

''Umeko-chan, if you want, I'll do the rest," Akira said softly.

"Whaa-" Umeko started as she stumbled again.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After a few more days of cleaning and testing equipment to make sure they were working, the Baking Club premises looked as good as new. The room was technically a kitchen on one side and an area for dining on the other. A counter that was like an island separated the two, with bar stools on one side. The countertop was a surprising cherry red with the drawers being white. We had decided to use the same colour scheme for the dining area as well. The tables would be wood just like the bar stools and there would be some tables with a white tablecloth and red napkins and red flowers while other tables would have a red tablecloth with white napkins and flowers. Unfortunately, we couldn't do much about the light pink walls. Oh well.

Anyways, all the above mentioned? They were easier said than done. We had done the cleaning, but we were yet to get started on the actual setting up of the club. And it didn't end there. We needed to buy tea sets and whatnot. Not to mention that we had gotten a small budget to work on. My stress levels just rose by thinking about it.

''Aiko-senpai, seriously, don't worry about it,'' Umeko tried to reassure me when I mentioned the problem.

''Don't worry about it?!''

''Well, of course not, you _should_ be worried but calm down a bit.''

''But, Umeko, don't you see? We have such a small budget to work with. Where will we get our tea sets from? The flowers? Even the tables, for god's sake?''

Umeko looked scandalised. ''Oh, Aiko-senpai, the woes of being a commoner! Of course, I should have realised that you wouldn't have known who I was...Or rather who my brother was.''

I frowned. Her brother? Matsumoto Akihito?

''I am Matsumoto Umeko, as you so well already know. And my brother is none other than Matsumoto Akihito, the heir to my family's timber manufacturing company. I would only be glad to obtain the furniture needed for the club.''

''And I'll get the napkins, tablecloths and whatnot.'' Akira had by now arrived and heard the end of our conversation.

Of course! It made sense now. The Itos were one of the best in the textile manufacturing industry.

''As for the tea sets, we can ask Suzushima-san to bring in some of his finest. If I'm not mistaken, he's the one that supplies the Host Club with their tea sets.''

Thank God! If Akira and Umeko would take care of the other things, then we could definitely spend some money on the tea sets. Our ingredients could be brought by us and...there was something missing...

''Oh, and the flowers, Aiko-senpai! We could ask Yoshida-san. She's the one who takes care of the Ouran grounds. Apparently, there's a Horticulture Club in Ouran, too.''

''Well, if you guys say so. If everything works out, then we've got got nothing to worry about. As for the advertising for the opening, we can hand out flyers and stick them on the notice boards. We can also mention the opening when talking with potential clients. How does that sound?''

Akira just smiled while Umeko shouted,''it sounds great!''

* * *

Umeko took care of the dishes, Akira swept the floor and I made sure that everything was clean and where it should be. The first day of the Baking Club had just ended. We hadn't expected many people to be interested but a great amount had turned up. The entire dining area had been filled with Ouran students, a few girls but the majority boys. They had heard Akira's and my speeches as vice-president and president respectively, waited for their croissants patiently and chatted away with both their friends and us afterwards. The club had soon come to a close and the day had ended well.

So you can imagine our surprise when we were interrupted during our cleaning by the infamous Host Club. Or rather two of its members. Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san.

''Hey, Takashi, it smells really nice in here, doesn't it? I think they baked croissants.'' The small blond hugged his stuffed toy closer while he smiled at his cousin.

The tall boy...er - giant - didn't reply.

''But Takashi, there's no one here. I thought the club was open.''

Umeko, Akira and I glanced at each other.

''Mitsukuni...'' Morinozuka-san's very deep voice started.

''Hey, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai...''

''...did the witch chase you out of the club too?''

Two red haired boys poked their heads around the door. If I'm not mistaken, those were the notorious Hitachiin twins.

''Did you mean Renge-chan?''

''Yup. We sure did...''

''...the witch is making milord and Haruhi practise their roles...''

''...while Kyoya-senpai just seems to be in the background enjoying their torture,'' the twins ended the sentence together.

''Renge-chan sure is scary,'' the small blond said. ''And those cookies she baked were burned, too!''

''Soooo, Honey-senpai...''

''...What is this place?''

''Ahem!''

Up until this point, none of us had spoken and the Host Club members hadn't seemed to notice us till Umeko had decided enough was enough.

''The Baking Club is now closed!'' Umeko said sternly (or at least tried to since she was probably cooing over Haninozuka-san's cuteness in her mind).

''What? Please don't say that. I came here for the sweets!'' Haninozuka-san was pouting and using his puppy dog eyes. Darn it. No wonder Haninozuka-san was Umeko's favourite host. Who could resist such an adorable face?

Umeko faltered. ''Uh...um...''

''Yeah...''

''...at least let us stay...''

''...till the witch is gone,'' the twins again ended their sentence in sync.

''Er...''

''Pleeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeee?''

Yup, we were a goner with those puppy dog eyes.

We ended up giving the leftover croissants to the Host Club members. There were only three left. Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san took one each while the twins shared the last one, even going so far as to display their 'brotherly love' act by feeding each other. I found it _really_ weird. And judging by the looks on Akira's and Umeko's faces, they thought so too.

At long last, they left and we all shared a sigh of relief. I briefly wondered how the guests found the 'brotherly love' act so...normal. And how in the world did Suoh manage that lot?


	11. In The Maze - Part I

**In The Maze - Part I**

It had been several days after that weird day, when the Host Club members had shown up at our club. Our club...it sounded strange but also familiar to say it. The Baking Club had been successful and everything was going perfectly.

 _Splat!_

Or maybe not _everything_ was going perfectly. Tamaki had just been hit by Hikaru-or was it Kaoru?- with what looked to be a pie. Apparently, the twins were fighting.

I was currently in the cafeteria, looking on at the mess that the Host Club was creating.

''Hey,'' I said, nudging Umeko and Akira, ''I'm going outside. It's so noisy in here.''

''Oh, ok we'll both finish our lunch and find you afterwards,'' Umeko replied.

''Okay, bye.''

''Bye.''

I took my bag and got out of my seat, heading quickly to the entrance of the cafeteria so that I could escape the madness that was the Host Club.

* * *

I was now out on the vast grounds that surrounded the school. Just as I was wondering where to go, I remembered the maze that I had always wanted to go into. Although it had caught my attention several times (I mean, why would there be a maze of all things at this private school?), I hadn't gotten enough time to venture into it. But now, I had plenty of time on my hands.

The entrance to the maze seemed quite innocuous-looking, with neatly trimmed, albeit very tall, hedges on either side of it. Hoping that I wouldn't get too lost, I delved into the maze.

I was soon surrounded by large, green hedges all around, no matter where I looked. I didn't regret stepping into the maze though. At least, not yet.

I didn't go quite far till I realised that someone else was in the maze with me. I was at what seemed to be a dead end, and though I could not see who was talking, I could hear them despite the thick hedge that separated us.

''Meow.''

''It's just...I mean...why can't they just come to an agreement? Don't they realise that they're killing me with all this?''

''Meow.''

I scrunched my eyebrows together. The person was talking to a cat?

''I remember when Okaa-san used to bake with me when I was young and Otou-san used to play the violin for me. They don't do any of that anymore.''

A sigh.

''Meow.''

''Why can't things just go back to the way they were? We were all happy back then-me, Okaa-san, Otou-san. Why can't we be like that again? I mean, I can look after myself, even if Okaa-san decides to return to acting. Besides I wouldn't be alone at the mansion either, now would I?''

''Meow.''

''Why can't they just set apart their differences for once and see that they can solve this together?''

''Meow.''

''I know...it's just so-''

I turned away and began to walk the way I came from. I shouldn't be listening to this. It wasn't any of my business and it wasn't nice to eavesdrop either. Besides, I should be getting back to class; lunch was almost over.

* * *

Although Tamaki wasn't known for being silent, he was currently doing just that as a result of the twins fighting. Kyoya himself was not impressed either. The club would suffer only losses if the twins were to keep this up.

Kyoya had been thankful for Tamaki's silence, which enabled him to bring the idiot outside into the Ouran grounds without much protest. At least here, he could think about his next plan of action regarding the twins and the club's finances without much noise.

''Hey, Kyoya, isn't that Hanabanashii-san?''

Kyoya turned his head to where Tamaki was pointing. Sure enough, there was the girl in question, walking into the maze.

''Yes, Tamaki. It appears so.''

''You know, Kyoya, I think it's a bit of a shame that she's never been into the Host Club...''

There was suddenly a loud gasp which prompted Kyoya to turn his head in the idiot's direction. Tamaki's eyes were filling with tears quickly.

''Okaa-san, do you...perhaps think...that she, that she doesn't like the Host Club?''

Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes and hit Tamaki on the head with a hammer.

''No, _Otou-san_ ,'' Kyoya said, fixing his glasses. ''She must be busy with her own club. You do realise that she's the president of the Baking Club, don't you?''

Tamaki's tears quickly subsided at that. ''Hmm, yes, you're right as always, Okaa-san. That must be it. I mean, who can resist the handsome members of our club?''

''That must be it, Tamaki.''

To be honest, Kyoya didn't quite know what to make of Hanabanashii Aiko. He had thought that she was related to the prestigious Hanabanashii family when he was assigned to her, but none of his research suggested so. He had then thought that she was probably a commoner, which was only reinforced by the dresses that she wore instead of the school uniform.

Hanabanashii Aiko had also refused to come to the Host Club, something that he could endure, unlike Tamaki, especially if she was a commoner and had no money to spare for the Host Club. What didn't sit well with Kyoya was the fact that she had started the Baking Club. He had thought that her club would be a rival one to the Host Club, and so, it was a small relief that the Baking Club catered mostly for the male population of Ouran. She had also already made alliances with Matsumoto Umeko and Ito Akira, both two members of the Japanese elite.

Kyoya had thought that Hanabanashii Aiko would be someone worth watching. After all, he wouldn't have mentioned the opening of the Baking Club to a confectionery-loving Honey-senpai for nothing. Kyoya had known-and betted- that Honey-senpai would go to the Baking Club and provide a detailed description in one of his ramblings about sweets, and as he did so, a bit of information for Kyoya.

''Kyoya! I have an idea!''

Kyoya was forced from his musings by Tamaki.

''Why don't you get the sweets for the Host Club from the Baking Club? It means that Hanabanashii-san would have to come to the Host Club. Also, I bet that you might get a discount seeing as how we will be constant customers of the Baking Club.''

Tamaki was smiling hopefully at Kyoya and he could tell that Tamaki was about to use his 'puppy dog eyes.' Although, Kyoya had to admit, it was a good enough idea. One he would have to seriously think about.


	12. In The Maze -Part II

**In The Maze - Part II**

I was in the maze again.

I didn't really have any reason other than I felt like it. The last day I had been in the maze, I hadn't been able to fully explore it due to a dead-end and a girl pouring out her thoughts to a cat. Although I had listened for a few minutes, I had soon realised it was rude and went out of the maze. This time though, I hoped that I wouldn't end up in another dead-end and have listen to another girl's grievances.

Taking a deep breath, I found myself deep in the maze, in a place that was unfamiliar to me. From here, I could see the top of a pavilion in the distance. How big was this maze anyways?

Turning around, I heard a soft 'meow.'

Oh no. Not this again.

But this time, the steady but sad voice that I heard the last day was gone, replaced with weeping.

The girl was crying.

And because she was crying, I decided not to ignore her this time around. It was obvious that she needed some form of comfort. Also unlike last time, the girl was farther away from me and I could only hear her weeping. I was also not at another dead-end, thank God. And so, I tried to get closer to her. As I was approaching to where she was, I heard her speak.

''They said they've decided to do it now. What am I supposed to do? I just don't know. How can I choose? I don't know...I don't know...''

''Meow.''

''You know, I actually feel terrible for what I said to that girl. She doesn't deserve it. She might be a commoner but she doesn't deserve such harsh treatment...No one does...''

A commoner? The only 'commoners' here in the school would be Haruhi and me. Who even was this girl?

Feeling more intrigued than ever (manners and politeness be damned), I walked to where the girl's voice sounded from and I saw the girl crying into her hands. She apparently didn't hear me and only lifted her tear-stained face up slightly when I sat down beside her. The cat continued meowing as if it was still trying its best to comfort the girl.

''You know, I don't know much about what happened to you and I can only offer a shoulder to cry on...but when I'm sad and I feel like everyone around me has let me down, I think about the people in my life - the people that rely on me and also the people who are waiting like vultures to see me drown. And I think to myself, the people that rely on you, you need to be strong for them. And the people that are waiting for your downfall, you need to be strong to stand against them.

But I also realise that sadness and tears...they're a sign of strength as well. They are a sign of how...humane you are. How much kindness and compassion you have. So I do cry when I feel like it, I let it all out. And then I stand tall and I hold my head up high to stop drowning and to learn to breathe. It helps me, you know. And the vultures, they all scatter. They realise that there is no use in waiting for me to drown...Anyways, I hope this helps you just as much as it has helped me.''

The girl by now had slowly raised her head and was staring ahead, just like I was staring up into the blue, cloudless sky while thinking about my parents. The days after their...passing had been the hardest days of my life. I had cried and mourned my loss in the privacy of my room while outside, I had let loose enough tears for the press while still keeping my composure. I was the heir and it wouldn't have done well to openly mourn even the death of my parents. Like I had said, there had been vultures - rivals, enemies-, eyeing my family in those weakest moments, waiting for a time to strike. They had never had the opportunity though. We had all stayed strong in those crucial moments.

''Thank you, Hanabanashii-san, your advice was most helpful and you will always have my gratitude.'' The girl had stood up, had walked a bit farther away from me and was now bowing in my direction. Then she quickly lifted her head, turned and was gone...but not before I had caught a glimpse of who I had talked to.

I was still staring shell-shocked at the face I had seen.

* * *

Saito Megumi heard the whispers surrounding her before she saw the magazine. Needless to say, she was shocked. After all, she hadn't expected news to travel this fast. Sitting down at her assigned seat, she saw periwinkle blue eyes staring at her out of her peripheral vision. It couldn't have been _her_ because Megumi knew that some tabloids had already got wind of the situation already. Although she hadn't expected Ouran's Newspaper Club to publish such an article so quickly. Nevertheless, she calmly reached for the magazine that was lying on her desk and at once, the whispers around her ceased.

 _ACCLAIMED VIOLINIST SAITO HIROSHI AND WIFE SAITO EMI, FORMER ACTRESS AND MODEL, TO SPLIT DUE TO AFFAIR._

Megumi nearly rolled her eyes but remembered where she was. Affair? She could have snorted. Her parents were not divorcing because of an affair of all things. In fact, she thought that would have been a better reason to split than her mother's decision to return to acting. Her father really was old-fashioned.

Suddenly, she remembered the advice she had gotten earlier: '' _I think about the people in my life...the people who are waiting like vultures to see me drown...And the people that are waiting for your downfall, you need to be strong to stand against them.''_

And stand strong she would.

Standing up calmly, she grabbed the magazine, not bothering to read the full article and walked to the front of the class. She stopped in front of the bin, stretched out her hand with the magazine clutched in it and dropped it into the bin. Then, keeping the calm facade that she had wore when she first heard the whispers, she walked back to her seat and sat down. As she did so, she glanced at Hanabanashii-san and saw the faintest smile curling at the edge of her lips.

* * *

Umeko had had enough. This was the third time that that brat wearing an elementary school uniform had rushed past her, nearly knocking into her and sending her tumbling to the floor. In fact, she was ranting about it to her beloved Aiko-senpai in the Baking Club when the unthinkable happened. Another brat, this time wearing the high school girl's yellow dress, opened the door to the Baking Club.

Umeko kind of felt bad for the girl due to the recent rumours but she also felt her blood starting to boil. If the girl was here to start trouble, then she would have to face Umeko's wrath first.

So Umeko was stupefied when the girl bowed -actually bowed!- and said in a clear voice that she would like to join the Baking Club. Then Aiko-senpai smiled (!) at the girl and even welcomed her with open arms.

Umeko nearly fainted. Saito Megumi was going to join the Baking Club?!


	13. This Is Why I Don't Socialise

**This Is Why I Don't Socialise**

If I had to tell the truth, I would probably say that Megumi's wish to join the Baking Club had scared me. Megumi wasn't exactly friendly the first time I met her. In fact, I even had had doubts that she had wanted to sabotage the club. Hopefully not, though. But if she wanted a second chance, I had been ready to give her that. Another chance to prove herself.

And so, ignoring Umeko's gaze which had burned into me, I had welcomed her in with open arms.

As I soon found out, it wasn't a mistake. Megumi was hardworking and determined, if not anything else. She had shared stories about how her mother used to bake with her when she was a child and Akira had fallen at that. Soon, we were all sharing stories about how each of us had first started baking.

"For me...for me, it was my older sister...Akiko," Akira said, with a sad smile. "The first time we tried it...there was flour all over the kitchen floor, the counters...everywhere. We got in so much trouble that day. We baked after that, of course, but now... We had been two little girls struggling to reach the flour container back then. Now, we can reach the flour container by ourselves...but it's rare that we're both together at home to do something so special to us."

Family seemed to be at the heart of everyone's story, even mine.

"My family, my...parents, my grandmother, my uncle...we're all good bakers. We used to all have a sort of competition, I guess. My father and my uncle used to bake against each other whenever my uncle was at our family home. My mother, my grandmother and I would be the 'judges.' My mother would always vote in favour of my uncle, just to annoy my father. I would always alternate my vote - if it was my father the last time, it would be my uncle this time - while my grandmother would talk on and on about how neither were good enough and then begrudgingly accept one or the other as the winner. Those really were fun times."

That had only happened a couple of times though as uncle rarely came to our family home. But after my parents'...passing, uncle or grandmother had always found time to bake with me every weekend.

Megumi had given me a small smile, a reassurance that was offered when my late parents were mentioned.

Umeko was still silent though. Then she piped up, her normally loud voice quieter than usual.

"I learned baking on my own...my father was always busy and...my mother...she passed away a short while after I was born. My brother, Akihito, was either always studying or at school...so...I guess I decided to try a hand at baking. I've loved it ever since."

I had never known that Umeko's mother had passed away. It seemed like I wasn't the only one with at least a parent gone...

* * *

My grandparents had arranged a family reunion.

Wonderful.

Their plan had been to introduce me to the Japanese elite. And where better than to start with family, they had said. They had forgotten about it, Obaa-sama told me when she had called, especially after my move to the apartment. But Ojii-sama had remembered it recently and went ahead with the plans.

So now, here I was once again, at the Hanabanashii residence, getting ready for the party. I was wearing a full-length, black dress and my hair that was normally up in a ponytail was now worn down and curled. I was also wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup. You see, this was a formal sort of event, so I guess I have to go with it. I looked like a totally different person, though. I took a photo of myself and sent it to Renate, Katja and Uncle Augustus. Then I went downstairs.

* * *

My feet were killing me; I had known that wearing high heels for such a long time would be painful but alas, what can I do?

I was currently accompanied by Obaa-sama who was introducing me to our relatives and explaining who they were. Ojii-sama had long ago gone to talk to some relatives of his. I had already been announced to the whole room as Helena Schwarzwald.

After a few minutes, I had had enough.

My head was now spinning with all the names of these people as well. Ignoring the urge to sigh, I excused myself from the conversation and headed to the bathroom. It was on my way back that I noticed two bright heads. Two ginger heads that I was almost sure I saw nearly everyday at school.

I groaned internally. Last thing I needed was for them to find out who I really was and then blab it to the entire school. I was living a comfortable life at school with a few good friends that I trusted. I didn't need them to ruin that for me. I hadn't told my friends yet about my real identity so...that was a problem. Even worse, as a 'commoner,' I was getting to see the real faces of some people and getting to know which people I actually didn't hate and if the twins revealed my secret, everyone would be trying to get on my good side. Which admittedly wasn't a bad thing...unless you counted the numerous 'fake' people trying to befriend me for their own benefits. Also, I would be labelled a liar for the rest of my high school days...so yeah, not good.

But first, I needed to confirm who they were and how exactly we were related. If we were distant enough, then maybe I would be lucky. Maybe they would never have to see me as Helena Aiko Hanabanashii Schwarzwald ever again.

So I asked Obaa-sama as nonchalantly as possible and without raising suspicion.

"Obaa-sama, who did you say that dark haired couple over there was?"

"Oh, that's Nakahara-san and his wife. Your Ojii-sama's cousins."

"Right, and who's that man over there?"

"That's Watanabe-san, one of my cousins."

"Well ok. So who are those gingers?"

"Who? Oh, those are twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Their father, Hitachiin Daichii is your mother's cousin and their mother Hitachiin Yuzuha is a famous fashion designer."

Shit.

"Oh, yes. I think I've heard of her. Thank you for explaining."

"No problem, Helena-chan."

And with that, she walked off.

Well then, let's hope that they didn't recognise me. Because otherwise, I'm in deep shit. But strange though...I thought they were at Okinawa or something.

* * *

 _He had tried to take his eyes off her, he really did. But the girl was acting as if she was a butterfly, chasing the younger, red-headed girl around the room. Some of the guests moved out of their way just in time while others had to feel the impact of their collision._

 _He nearly rolled his eyes. How childish, he thought. Here they all were at a formal event to celebrate a partnership between his family's company and her's and this was how she - the heiress - was acting._

 _He noticed her father glaring at her and almost smirked at seeing the girl's embarrassment. Serves her right, he thought, as he saw her leading the red-headed girl away from the room._

 _He then tried to focus on the conversation between his father and hers. But the image of her 'butterfly dance' came back to mind and he marvelled at how free she looked. A freedom that he was doomed to never enjoy._


End file.
